DESCRIPTION: The principle aim of the proposed training program is to prepare nurse scientists in research to study the outcomes of HIV nursing care. The program is designed to provide comprehensive and multidisciplinary research and training experiences for predoctoral and postdoctoral students in nursing. Predoctoral students will be selected from 4 departments in the School of Nursing; postdoctoral students will have a demonstrated interest and expertise in HIV/AIDS. The program has 12 training objectives with related learning activities. These objectives are to: 1) Synthesize a broad understanding of theory relevant to health and illness and health behavior; 2) Develop awareness of social and cultural contexts in which illnesses emerge; 3) Acquire skills in quantitative and qualitative research methods and advanced preparation in one; 4) Understand the pathophysiology of AIDS; 5) Synthesize the literature in HIV prevention, with particular focus upon women and people of color; 6) Understand clinical care issues in HIV/AIDS care, including common medical interactions, clinical trials, and symptom management; 7) Understand clinical care issues in HIV/AIDS care, including common medical interactions, clinical trials, and symptom management; 8) Develop an understanding of the processes through which health and HIV/AIDS policies are established, implemented, and evaluated; 9) Synthesize extant research on outcomes of HIV nursing care; 10) Integrate clinical and research residency experiences as related to outcomes HIV nursing care; 11) Conduct supervised research on outcomes of HIV nursing care; 12) Understand the legal and social issues related to assurance of scientific integrity in research. The training program for predoctoral students will include theory/epistemology, methods/statistics, social and political issues and substantive nursing science as the main thrusts. There will be required courses that include the core HIV/AIDS courses and a research and clinical residency for the students. Special proseminars and specialized lectures will convey program scientific concepts. The proseminars and research or clinical residencies are linked to each of the program objectives. Proseminars will be attended by both pre and postdoctoral fellows in nursing, interaction with fellows in the Social and Behavioral Training in AIDS/HIV Research program is planned through seminar experiences.